List of Furby Merchandise
Furby merchandise is a line of multiple Furby branded items released from 1998 to 2016. They range from accessories to home decorations. Below is a list of Furby merchandise divided into generations 1.0, 1.1, 2.0 and 3.0. Era 1 Furbys Furby Friends Clothing and Body Accessories Slippers Jewelry Tootsie Roll Necklace- A long tube of tootsie rolls with a plush furby necklace on top. Available in the styles of Generation 1.0. Bags Books Music CDs Other CDs Board Games and Puzzles Dinner set Includes a plate, a bowl, a cup, a spoon and a fork decorated in a park theme. Puzzles Comes in 5 different themes. Had a furbish message on the box, and the english translation on the puzzle Coloring books Comes in 12 different styles, Each with a different Generation 1.0 Furby on the cover. Talking mugs Come in Leopard, Snowball, Witches' cat, Tiger, Dalmatian and Giraffe Styles. Says one Furbish and English phrase when the button is pushed or a drink is running through the straw. Inflatable chair Comes in three color schemes including Skunk, Tiger, and Dalmatian. Trainer's guide Comes in two variations: Official and Unofficial. Party supplies Includes a centerpiece, a birthday banner, plastic and paper cups, plates, napkins, hats, door cover, table cover, and party games. Shoe acessories Laces and Charms in The designs of Generation 1.0. Sleepytime bed Comes in Pink, Blue and Orange. Puts furby straight to sleep when a button is pushed. Clip clock Comes in snowball and Skunk variations. Tells time and Says "Wake up you sleepyhead! haha!" and "Dah-A-Loh-U-Tye! Sun Up, *Yawn*" when set for morning alarm. Bed in a bag Includes pillowcase, comforter, sheet and fitted sheet. A green and blue pattern with Furbish words and generation 1 Furby's on them. They came in twin and double sheet sizes. Storybooks Two storybooks were released: Furby: Dah/Doo/Ay Earth Adventure! and Furby: Here To Stay, Wah! Yo-Yo Different colored yo-yos with different pictures of Furby's on them. Phone Straps These phone straps came in six different variations and were distributed by Yujin in Japan. Bubble Gum Sold in Japan and in Spain by two different companies. Spanish Furby bubble gum came with stickers that you could collect. Iron-on Transfers Only known to come in three different variations. One includes a picture of a Skunk Furby with the phrase "I like to dance!" in English and in Furbish, another has an image of a Church Mouse Furby with the Furby logo, and another has a picture of a Church Mouse Furby and a Leopard Furby with the phrase "I like kisses!" in Furbish and English. Furby Adventure Board Game By Milton Bradly. A card based board game where you help furby get home. Mini CDs Only two variations for the CDs are known to exist. The following things in this list come with each CD. This list is also visible on the back of the CD's cover: * wallpaper * memory (possibly a memory game; unconfirmed) * screensaver * sounds * Postcard (the back of the CD's cover can be used as a postcard) Era 2.0 Due to the poor sales of Furby 2005, not many pieces of merchandise have been released compared to the number of merchandise released for Furby's that were first produced in 1998, 2012 and 2013. Most 2005 Furby merchandise can be difficult to find. Puzzle Known to comes in 4 variations. Plush Large Furby plushes which are gray with a pink tummy. Cuddle Bags These cuddle bags were sold only in Germany. PinBall Machine A small battery operated pinball machine with lights and sounds. Tote Bags Only known to come in the color blue with an image of a grey CGI Furby winking. Follow the Footprints Board Game It comes with four Furby figures, a board to play with, and some cards showing a few different illustrations of Furby's. DVD A DVD for the Furby Island movie was released in a few languages. Hasbro planned to release one million copies of the movie, however, it is unlikely this happened since the DVD is rare. Christmas Baubles Furby Christmas baubles showing pictures of Furby's on them. Hanging Lenticular Furby Known to have been used for store display. It has a picture of a CGI 2005 Furby with a lenticular eye on each side which makes it look like it is winking. It has a small hole at the top allowing you to hang it from something, and a small hole at the bottom allowing you to hang something else from it. Furby Cards The cards were sold with bubble gum. They were sold in Spain and only 22 Furby stickers are known to exist. Burger King Toys Main article: Burger King Furby Toys These toys could wiggle their ears and move their eyes when a button on their back is pressed. They were available in 100 different color schemes. Mcdonald's Musical Plushes Main article: McFurbys These plushes came in eight different color schemes and were sold in 2006. They could play short tunes, and they were available in Brazil. Mcdonald's Plushes These were mini Furby plushes that were also released in 2006. They were sold in some parts of Europe. They came in four color combinations which includes one that looks like it was based of the colors of a Funky Furby. Dominoes Deluxe A set with 500 dominoes. It also includes bridges, launchers, a bell, a target, and a domino dump truck. Most of the equipment from the set have images of CGI Furby's on them. Carry Bags Furby bags, in which you can carry a 2005 Furby or Funky Furby in were sold. However, not much is known about them such as their release date, and they are only known to come in the color pink. Era 3.0 Puzzles Comes in two styles. One with Furbish speech bubble clings, one as a gigantic floor puzzle. Cups Comes as a Pink tumbler cup or a blue glass. Has a generation 1.0 Yeti Furby on it. Accessories Click Here to see the accessories for Furby 2012. Bedding Has a comforter and pillowcase. Each being reversible. MASH'EMs Has squishy Furby's in 6 different Colors. UK exclusive. Cake Available in Select UK supermarkets. Comes in a white cake in the shape of a Furby. Resembles the Furby style Pink Puff. School supplies Available at Poundland UK and Tesco UK (stickers only). Includes lockable diaries, pencils, pens, markers, pencil cases, rulers, pencil toppers, binders and stickers. Sleeping Bags Available in blue or pink. Stickers Furby Frames Glasses for the Furby Boom.Category:Furby 1998 Category:Furby 2005 Category:Furby 2012 Category:Furby Category:Tiger Electronics Category:Furby Merchandise Category:1998 Furby Merchandise Category:2005 Furby Merchandise Category:Lists